vampyre_knights_and_boobsfandomcom-20200214-history
Kuoh Ryuu Academy Students
The students of Kuoh Ryuu Academy who play minor recurring roles. Arthur's friends Matsuda Matsuda ( ) is a friend of Arthur, Lancelot and Nico, and is a self-proclaimed lolicon. He has also earned the nickname are "Perverted Baldy" (エロ坊主 Ero-bōzu). Matsuda has shaved hair and normally wears his Kuoh Ryuu Academy uniform with an unbuttoned blazer. Matsuda is a former jock and school sports star back in junior high school where he broke multiple records, but he’s in the Photo-Club now. He is not ashamed in talking about perverted stuff or bringing out pornography even in public, he's also open about wanting to take photos of every part of the girls' bodies. Matsuda always seems to acquire exclusive high-rating pornography from some reliable sources (i.e Shoda Ichimoji) that's normally difficult to get and shares them with his friends. In True Volume 1, it's revealed that Matsuda had saved a girl named Hase from school who was being hit-on, since then she likely developed a crush on him. Katase and Kiryuu helped to properly introduce her to him. As she spoke with him in private, it's possible they started dating. Motohama Motohama ( ) is another friend of Arthur. Motohama has the ability to calculate a female's body measurements just by looking, which earned him nicknames such as "Perverted Glasses" (エロメガネ Ero-megane) and "Three Sizes Scouter" (スリーサイズスカウター Surī Saizu Sukautā). It's stated that he has a special body where his power level plummets down when he takes his glasses off. Satoshi Hyoudou Satoshi Hyoudou ( ) is another friend of Arthur's, with knowledge of the existence of the supernatural. Girls of the Kendo Club The Girls of the Kendo Club (剣道部の女子生徒達) is a club are often subjected to Shoda, Matsuda, and Motohama's lecherous peeping, in which they and the rest of the club retaliate by beating them with their shinai. So far, only two of the girls have been named: Senri ( ) and Azumi ( ), both of who are in the same class as the Arthur, Mina, Elaine, Tomoe, Lancelot, Absinthe, Katase and Nanao. Like most of the girls in the school, they admire both Alice Evangelista and Akeno Himejima and have romantic affections towards Hideyoshi. They also appear to be friends with Mina and Elaine. According to Shoda: *Senri's body measurements are B84-W70-H81 cm. (B36-W22-H34 in.), *Azumi's body measurements are B78.5-W65-H79 cm. (B34-W22-H36 in.). Tennis Club Christie Christie (クリスティ Kurisuti) is a gorilla who Abe claims is a pure Yuki-onna. Apparently pure-blooded Yuki-onna being beautiful maidens was a tall tale, as they are also known as Yetis, but the freezing breath is real. Has a crush on Arthur after seeing him wear Honda's armor much to Arthur's shock. "Headless" Honda "Headless" Honda (ヘッドレス本田 Heddoresu Honda) is a Dullahan, a set of animate headless armor, who is also under Abe. He is able to give immense strength to its wearer but the person wearing it cannot take it off easily due to a curse. The armor gets hot often so it was able to help protect Arthur from Christie's freezing breath during the tennis match with Abe. When Arthur first met Honda, it was acting as the tennis team's headless mascot since Abe, being a beast tamer, was watching over the armor and its horse while the head was at the hospital recovering from a hernia. Normally Honda wouldn't be allowed near the tennis team, but Sona were okay with it since he was doing it as a mascot. Other Students Aika Kiryuu Aika Kiryuu ( ) is a third-year student who is in the same class as Elaine and the rest of the main characters. She wears spectacles, has gold colored eyes and lightly messy brunette hair tied into braids on each side. She has the ability to calculate a male's "manhood" size just by looking, similar yet the opposite of Motohama. A good friend of Elaine, she likes to tease the latter about her crush on Arthur and doesn't hesitate to also poke fun at the Perverted Trio (Shoda, Matsuda and Motohama). One of her most well-known traits is her habit of giving lewd advice to Elaine, such as telling her about "skin ship" and encouraging her to try it with Arthur in the bathroom and warning her not to dilly-dally in making a move on Arthur before the other girls could get him. Kiryuu eventually finds out about the existence of supernatural beings in Volume 19, having summoned Le Fay Pendragon sometime after being handed a flier and now easily chats about it with the Pendragon group in her classroom. She is currently being tutored by Glacies Lavinia in using magic, Aika hopes to learn more about love-centered astrology, wanting to make a profit in matchmaking in the future. She is also aware of Arthur's relationships with the girls and their pregnancies. Hase Hase is a third year student from Class D, she is described as a cute girl with braided hair. Her personality comes off rather shy and timid. On the previous summer, she was saved by Matsuda from being hit-on, since then she developed a crush om him. With Katase's and Kiryuu's help, she introduced her to Matsuda to speak with him in private and possibly started dating. Ryume Akai Ryume Akai ( ) is a first year collage student who's actually a high-class shinobi from the Hanzo Village (湯隠れの里, Yugakure no Sato, lit. "Hidden Ninja village of the Hot Springs"). She has the appearance of a beautiful-looking, tanned-skinned young woman about the same age of Arthur and Lancelot, with white short spiky hair and golden eyes. She first appears in Volume 9 as an informant for her village about Mina and Hinami and assisting in the battle against the Hero Faction, also being saved by Arthur and Hinami from a anti-monster created by Annihilation Maker. She later reappears in Volume 15 alongside Sasha Blackstone and Hideyoshi Sanada securing escape routes. As a ninja, Ryume has training in Ninjutsu an Ninpo and as a shinobi, a feudal assassin, she also has several weapons and gadgets to assist her during battles, such as knives, kunais, smoke bombs, explosive papers, traps, swords, metal balls and many more. Yukihiko Hoderi Yukihiko Hoderi ( ) is a 6th Grade student that appears in the short story, Let's go with Training. Yukihiko is the third child of a prestigious family under the Hero Clan, that handles and collects Holy and Spirit swords; mainly the Totsuka-no-Tsurugi. Yukihiko approached the Pendragon group and Occult Research club to ask for their help in undergoing the rite of passage for his family after his parents dismiss the need for Yukihiko to undergo that path like his elder siblings before him did. He was then unwillingly pulled into Azazel's new game where he ended up fighting Lizardman, Irina, Tomoe, Waltraute and Heaven Cat. Being raised in a family of swordsmen, Yukihiko shows decent skills in sword-fighting and wielding his Holy Sword. Yukihiko participated in the Alliance Cup under Sona’s team as her knight. New Student Council Tadami Kamo Tadami Kamo ( ) is a third year Kuoh Academy student who comes from an exorcist family of Onmyouji. She appears in one of the short stories where she had a fierce series of battles against Mil-Tan and was defeated, where she started to view Mil-Tan as her rival. She later becomes the secretary of the new student council, replacing Garou. Kuoh Academy's Four Heavenly Kings Kyuji Enno Mai Kazamatsuri Ryuuji Tsuchida Masato Mizuhashi Trivia Category:Characters Category:Kuoh Ryuu Academy Category:Human Category:Groups